Dreams Can Come True But First You Must Seek Them
by Tiger DeRanged
Summary: Sirius lived after the Ministry incident and it's the summer after. Sirius is clear and Harry is living in Grimauld Place with him. Oneshot LEMON! SLASH!


**DeRanged: I know I haven't posted on my chapter stories but I'm kinda stuck right now and this just popped into my head so I thought I'd post it. Please enjoy and realize this was my first lemon!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

_ Sirius kissed his way down the lithe, muscled chest beneath him, pausing to play with the teen's nipples. Nipping the right one slightly while his fingers tugged at the left he smirked at the moan that fell from his lover's kiss-swollen lips. Slowly he went lower leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses on his stomach. When he reached the teen's hips he sucked on the hip bone, nipping at it here and there._

_ "Siri, please!" came his lover's breathless whimper as hands tangled themselves in the man's onyx locks. _

_ With a smirk Sirius lifted fingers to the teen's mouth as he suddenly deep-throated the teen's swollen cock. A moan escaped the teen as he took the dark-haired man's fingers into his mouth when Sirius swallowed around his head. Sirius felt his own cock swell at the wanton noises escaping his lover and the feel of the vixen's tongue seductively covering his fingers with saliva. Thrusting into the bed Sirius focused on the cock that lay heavy on his tongue._

_ Looking up he nearly came at the sexy sight above him. Emerald eyes filled with lust locked with his own darkened silver-blue as he sucked lustfully on Sirius's fingers. Harry looked absolutely sinful the way he lay, thighs spread wide and moans and whimpers coming around swollen lips and slick fingers._

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _What the hell was that?! Couldn't they leave them alone?!_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Sirius jolted awake to the sound of knocking on his bedroom door and a hard on left unsatisfied. With a groan he scrubbed his face with a tired hand and cast a quick "tempus." Who the hell was knocking at his door at one o' clock in the bloody morning?!

With muffled curses Sirius rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of sleep pants no caring that he wore nothing beneath. Quickly he began thinking of things that would cause his "problem" to deflate.

'Snivillus in a thong!' with a shudder Sirius felt himself shrink and sighed, always worked. 

Walking quickly over he swung the door open and was shocked to see the star of his wet dream standing in front of him. Harry's eyes were filled with tears and he looked scared out of his wits. With a cry the teen launched himself into Sirius's waist and the Grimm Animagus felt tears on his bare chest.

"Harry?" worry filed Sirius to the brim as the boy sobbed into his chest, "What's wrong pup?" he asked gently, wrapping his arms around the teen.

"Vol-Voldemort killed you," the teen sobbed into the man's chest, gripping tightly to the man.

Sirius understood now and clutched Harry closer to him, "Hush now, it was just a nightmare. I'm right here," he whispered, rubbing soothing circles on the teen's back.

Suddenly he noticed the teen was clad in nothing but his boxers. Fighting down his lustful thoughts he lifted the teen in his arms, shocked at how light the boy was, and carried the teen into his room while shutting the door with his foot. Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck and his legs around the man's waist, burying his face in his godfather's neck.

"How about you sleep with me the rest of the night?"Sirius asked pulling back far enough to show understanding silver-blue eyes.

Harry only nodded gripping tighter to his godfather, not wanting the man to disappear. Fighting back a sigh Sirius made his way back to bed, placing a steadying hand on Harry's rear as he pulled out his wand and magically fixed the tangled covers. He fought the urge to squeeze the firm rump and focused on comforting Harry.

"Climb in pup," he said gently setting the boy gently on the bed, but Harry wouldn't let go.

"No, don't!" the teen panicked and yanked Sirius down with him, causing the man to fall on top of him.

Sirius landed with a grunt, his head was next Harry's so that they were cheek to cheek and one of Harry's legs rested between his. Sirius could feel every breath Harry took and as the teen squirmed his thigh brushed against Sirius's member. Quickly the dark-haired man rolled off his godson and lay beside the teen.

Harry sent him a confused look but shrugged it off and snuggled up to the man's chest as Sirius pulled the covers over them. For a moment Sirius tensed before taking a deep breath and relaxing on the exhale, Harry didn't need his perverted thoughts right now; he needed a father-figure. Wrapping his arms tightly around his godson he prayed he wouldn't have another wet dream before he fell asleep to the deep, even breaths of the teen that held his heart.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Sirius awoke to a weird feeling and his groggy mind couldn't seem to place it. He and Harry had turned on their sides sometime during the night and the teen's face was buried in his neck. Suddenly Sirius realized the problem; Harry's hips were thrusting against his own, causing pleasure to shoot through Sirius.

Biting back a loud moan Sirius tried to untangle himself from the teen's surprisingly tight grip. However it only seemed to make it worse as his hips subconsciously thrust back into the teens.

"Padfoot," the moan of his name caused him to freeze, thinking Harry had woken up. Looking down he saw the teen's eyes closed and a smile of pleasure on the teen's lips. Was he dreaming of Sirius?!

A particularly hard thrust caught Sirius off guard and caused a moan to escape his lips. This seemed to startle Harry out of his dreams and then stopped his movement and slowly opened his eyes. Sirius lay frozen in fear; he needed to get up now!

Tired emerald eyes fluttered open to meet Sirius own panicked blue, "Siri?" he asked tiredly moaning.

Quickly fighting down the need to run screaming Sirius gave the teen a shaky smile, 'Hey pup, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just trying to get up to take a shower," Sirius tried to sound sheepish rather than guilty.

"Hm, why?" Harry asked groggily, gripping Sirius a bit tighter. Suddenly he understood because when he had shifted closer he felt the bulge of Sirius's erection against his hip. He lay in shock as Sirius quickly untangled himself and ran to the bathroom attached to the room. Harry lay froze until the sound of the shower broke him from his trance, Sirius wanted him too?!

Grinning Harry untangled himself from the blankets and made his way to the bathroom. Testing the knob he sighed in relief when he found it unlocked. Pausing he took a deep, steadying breath, gathered his courage, and silently opened the door. Inside the shower he could see the blurry outline of his godfather's naked body through the opaque shower door. On the floor, thrown uncaringly to the side, was the man's sleeping pants; Harry felt his erection grow, he hadn't worn anything beneath. He noticed that no steam rose and gave a mischievous smile; he was taking a cold shower!

Stalking forward Harry removed his boxers and wandlessly turned the water to a warm temperature before quickly climbing in behind his godfather. When Sirius spun around Harry took a figurative leap and crushed his lips to his godfather's.

Sirius stood frozen before he realized what was going on and quickly pulled away, "Harry what are you-?!" but once again he was cut off by the teen's lips once more in a quick kiss.

"Shut up Sirius," Harry whispered with a husky voice before slowly kissing his way down the man's neck and chest.

Sirius went to protest once more but this time he cut himself off with a moan when Harry gave a particularly hard nip to the man's nipple before laving at it gently with his tongue. Finally, Sirius gave up logic and reason and decided to feel.

Harry's lips burned a path down the man's chest using both tongue and teeth. Suddenly Harry was on his knees and warm breath huffed over Sirius's cock. Sirius's eyes suddenly shot open (when had he closed them?) and looked down at the teen kneeling at his feet.

Sly emerald eyes met his own as the teen slowly began to swallow the man's member. Sirius couldn't tear his eyes away from the provocative sight, only closing his eyes when harry deep throated him and swallowed around the head of his cock.

"Harry," Sirius's voice was breathless and filled with lust as he pulled at Harry's messy locks.

This caused harry to moan sending vibrations through the man's member. Sirius's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he had to lean on the shower stall so he wouldn't fall. Feeling how close he was Sirius quickly pulled harry to his feet and into a deep kiss tasting his own pre-cum on the boy's tongue.

With an animalistic growl he pulled Harry up to the teen was forced to wrap his legs around Sirius's waist and pushed him against the shower wall. Thrusting their hips together Sirius swallowed Harry's moans as one of his fingers circled the teen's entrance. Harry thrust back trying to get the finger to slip inside but Sirius always Sirius with frustrated and lustful jade eyes, "Dammit Siri," he hissed in the man's ear, "fuck me already!" after this he began sucking on the man's lobe.

That was the end of Sirius's control, without preparation or lubricant Sirius lined his cock with Harry's entrance and thrust upward causing Harry to throw his head back in ecstasy. Sirius gave a loud moan as Harry's inner walls squeezed his cock but the teen was surprisingly loose. He sent a confused look toward Harry to see the teen blushing. Suddenly Sirius realized something, Harry had been masturbating recently! This only made Sirius harder and the man began to thrust into the teen slowly searching for his prostate.

Leaning forward he whispered heatedly into the teen's ear as his thrusts, though still slow, became harder, "Did you imagine us like this pup?" his voice was husky and Harry moaned.

Smirking Sirius continued, "Did you pretend your fingers were my cock shoved up your ass?" he asked licking the shell of Harry's ear.

Harry gave a whine and nodded his head, his eyes heavy-lidded with lust and want. Sirius wasn't satisfied with this and bit the teen's lobe, "I want to hear you say it pup otherwise I'll pull out and have you demonstrate," the man growled lustfully.

Sirius felt Harry's walls tighten and the teen's cock grow when he said this and gave a rough chuckle. Pretending to pull out he felt Harry's legs tighten.

"Yes! I used my fingers but I wanted your cock stretching me!" Harry called out breathlessly gripping tightly to Sirius's shoulders as the man continued his leisure thrusts, "Please Siri, harder!" the teen cried breathlessly.

With a smirk Sirius moved faster and harder moaning as Harry's walls tightened convulsively around him. Harry pulled Sirius closer and their lips met in a passionate kiss. When Sirius felt himself on the edge he gripped the teen's cock just as he hit the teen's prostate.

"AH! Sirius!" Harry threw his head back as pleasure shot through him.

Sirius gave a groan and kept hitting that spot and stroking the teen's cock in time with his thrusts. Soon Harry reached his peak and cum shot out across their stomachs and Sirius's hand. Sirius groaned as Harry's walls tightened even more around him and with one more thrust he was gone. Harry gave a moan as he felt the warmth of Sirius's cum fill him.

They stood there for a few moments and it took all of Sirius's strength to stay standing. With a regretful groan Sirius pulled out of the teen and set him on his feet. Harry gave a small yawn and leaned into Sirius's chest.

With a fond smile Sirius rinsed them off before turning off the shower and lifting Harry into his arms bridal style. Walking out of the bathroom he spelled them dry before climbing back into bed. The moment they were settled Harry had his head on his chest and an arm thrown over Sirius's waist. Smiling contentedly Sirius held the teen close and closed his eyes.

"I love you Siri," came a tired whisper and Sirius felt shock go through him before he grinned happily.

"I love you too Harry, I'll be here when you get up," Sirius whispered kissing the teen on the forehead before going to sleep.

Harry smiled up at him, kissed the bottom of the man's chin before he was lulled to sleep by the man's steady heartbeat. Both slept through the rest of the morning with smiles on their faces only waking when Kreacher came in shouting crazily starting up Mrs. Black's screams.

With an n exchange of smiles and kisses the two got up ready to face the day because they were no longer alone.

**DeRanged: Review please!**


End file.
